The Hunchtroll of the Troll Village
by j.kin
Summary: A Trolls parody of "Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Hope you like it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Hunchtroll of Troll Village

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **I love the Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and DreamWorks's Trolls so I thought these two would go great together! But I won't be writing the movie scene for scene just to let you know and I won't be deviating far from the Trolls material as well. ;)**

 **Trolls is owned by DreamWorks Animation**

 **The Hunchback of Notre Dame is owned by Disney.**

As the choir sounded over the bells of the Troll Village, there was a clown jester of the village named Cooper telling four little Troll children a story about the Hunchtroll that lives up in the bell tower of the Troll Village.

" **Morning in the Troll Village, the kingdom awaits to the Bells of the Troll Village,**

 **The fishertroll fishes and the bakertroll bakes in the Bells of Troll Village.**

 **To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells as soft as a psalm. And some say the soul of the village is of the bells of the Troll Village."**

"The village? It's beautiful right? So many beautiful, colorful trolls, so many changing moods because you know, they don't get grey and ugly all by themselves?"

 _(They don't?)_

 ****Nah, little guy.

Up there, high, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer.

Who is this creature? _(Who?)_

What is he? _(What?)_

How did he come to be there _(How?)_

Hush and lil ol'Cooper will tell you.

It is a tale, a tale of a mighty lady and an ugly monster.

 **Dark was the night when our story begun**

 **On the docks of the Troll Village**

We then proceed to a dark wintery, snowy night when we look at three Troll Gypsies and a little baby Troll Gypsy carried in the Troll Gypsy mother's hand.

Troll

(Shut it up, will you!)

Troll

(We'll be spotted)

Mother Troll

(Hush, little one.)

" **Four frightened Troll Gypsies slid silently under**

 **The docks near the Troll Village."**

Man

Four shillings for save passage into Troll Village.

" **But a trap had been laid for the Troll Gypsies**

 **And they gazed up in fear and alarm**

 **At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells.**

Man

Master Chef!

" **The Bells of the Troll Village"**

Chorus

 **Kyrie Eleison** _(Lord have mercy)_

" **Master Chef had longed to purged the world of vice and sin."**

Chorus

 **Kyrie Eleison** _(Lord have mercy)_

" **And she saw corruption**

 **Ev'rywhere**

 **Except within**

Then the female Troll Gypsy and her baby tried to sneak away while her husband and other traveler were taken to prison.

Master Chef

Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice.

Guard

You there, what are you hiding?

Master Chef

Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.

" **She ran."**

Then the woman ran with the baby in her arms while Master Chef was chasing her on her horse.

Chorus

 **Dies irae, dies illa** _(Day of wrath, that day)_

 **Solvet saeclum in favilla** _(Shall consume the world in ashes)_

 **Teste David cum sibylla** _(As prophesied by David and the sibyl)_

 **Quantus tremor est futurus** _(What trembling is to be)_

 **Quando Judex est venturus** _(When the judge is come)_

As the woman tried to find sanctuary, she ran to the Church and yelled"Please! Please give us shelter!"And as the woman to find more shelter she was stopped by Judge Chef whom she had a tug of war with the baby on the steps and Judge Chef booted her on the face and crushed her skull on the steps. And as Judge Chef went to take a look at the baby, she questioned,"A baby?" And as she gasped she said: " A monster!"

And about as Master Chef was about to throw the baby down the well, the Archdeacon stopped him.

" **Stop! Cried the Archdeacon"**

"This is an unholy demon.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."

"See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
on the steps of the Troll Village."said the Archdeacon.

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."Chef said.

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
on the steps of the Troll Village."the Archdeacon cried.

"My conscience is clear" Chef mumbled, not caring a single bit about what she just did.

You can lie to yourself and your minions you can claim that you haven't a qualm but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes the very eyes of the Troll Village."sang the Archdeacon.

Chorus  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

 **"And for one time in her life**

" **Of power and control"**

Chorus  
 **Kyrie Eleison** _(Lord have mercy)_

 **"Chef felt a clange of fear for her immortal soul"**

"What must I do?"Chef asked.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own"

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen... troll? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."Master Chef said.

"Live here? Where?"the Archdeacon said

"Anywhere just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see the bell tower, perhaps and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways even this dumb creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me"Master Chef mumbled.

 **"And Chef gave the child a cruel name  
A name that means half-formed, Branch  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of the Troll Village  
Who is the monster and who is the woman?"**

Cooper and Chorus  
 **Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of the Troll Village**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunchtroll of Troll Village

Ch.1: Out There

 **Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 1! I will be putting up a poll for what Disney/Trolls crossover fanfiction I should do next after this chapter! As usual, Enjoy! Review, and Favorite!**

As the hideous Branch _(who in general had a kind heart.)_ leapt from bell to bell he saw a bird outside the bell tower and noticed it was still in its nest and greeted the baby bird as he saw him.

"Good morning." said Branch very kindly. You ready to fly, you feel like today's the day?" Branch continued as the bird gulped as he looked down. Branch then said: "you don't want to stay up here forever little fella. Why if I had to pick a day to fly, it would be the Festival of Trolls!" Then he let the baby bird go from his nest and he flew with his family.

As the bird flew away from his nest, the nest was spit out by a glittery Troll Gargoyle named Guy Diamond whom then said: "Man I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a month!"

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." said the kindhearted Troll Gargoyle, Biggie.

"Oh! Go scare a troll nun!" said Guy Diamond.

"Hey Branchy, what's going on down there a fight—" said Guy Diamond before he was pushed away by Biggie.

"Maybe a festival?"Biggie said as he was pushed away by Guy Diamond.

"The Festival of Trolls." said Branch with a sad expression on his face.

"The Feast of Trolls? Alright! Alright! Alright! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" yelled Guy Diamond as he made a glitter farting noise with his armpits.

"It is a most wonderful thing to watch the peasantry folk have fun." squealed Biggie."

"Boy nothing like balcony seats for watching the ol' FOT."said Guy Diamond arrogantly.

"AS Branch sadly walked away, saying "Yeah, watching." Guy Diamond saw a mime and almost proceeded to spit at it before Biggie could stop him in the nick of time.

"Hey! Hey! Branch? Where are you going?" said Guy Diamond as Branch walked back into the bell tower.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" said Biggie as Branch kept walking.

" I don't get it?" said Guy Diamond, very confused by the situation.

"Perhaps he's sick?" said Biggie with a worried expression on his face.

"Impossible!" came in Satin and Chenille two Troll Gargoyle sisters who said that word simultaneously at the same time.

"If twenty years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now?" said Satin.

"Then we don't what has." said Chenille.

As the three Troll Gargoyles made their way into the bell tower to cheer up Branch, we notice Branch's craft area where he has a scale model of the village and looks at one of the Troll people at the area.

"What's wrong Branchy?" Satin and Chenille said both at the same time.

"Nothing both Satin—

"And Chenille can help out with?" They both said simultaneously.

"Oh girls.. It's.. I just don't want to watch the Festival of Trolls this year! I won't feel normal since I ain't normal." Branch said as he sadly looked at the craft bell tower.

"You ever thought of going there?" Satin said.

"Instead?" Chenille then said.

"Sure, but like I said I would be considered hideous around those people." said Branch.

"Hey! Quit peeping around the bell tower and go down there!" said Guy Diamond.

"It would be absolutely regretful if you don't do it."said Biggie.

"Let us tell you something Branchy, Life's not a spectator sport.." said Satin

"If you don't attempt it!" said Chenille.

"Thanks for the encouragement but you're all forgetting something." said Branch

"What?" As all four shrugged their shoulders and didn't know their problem.

"My master... Chef.

"Oh yeah." All the Troll Gargoyles said at the same time.

"Well when she means when you are forbidden from forever leaving the bell tower—" Biggie says but then gets interrupted by Branch.

"Oh never leaving and she hates the Festival of Trolls!" said Branch who was worried.

"Who says you gotta go nor ask?" says Guy Diamond

"It's only one afternoon." said Satin and Chenille simultaneously. And as Branch processed the thought of going he yelled it out: "Ok I'll go! I'll get a disguise! I'll ask her!" And as soon as he said the last sentence, Chef heard him and saw him and said:

"Good morning Branch." said Chef.

"My boy, by whomever are you talking to?" said Chef curiously.

"My friends." Branch said with a down expression.

"I see. And can stone talk?" said Chef.

"No."Branch said sadly.

"You're a smart boy, now then... lunch." said Chef.

As Branch set up the table for lunch, Chef told him to go over their alphabet.

"Yes mam." Branch said.

"A?" Chef said.

"Abomination?" Branch said.

"B?"Chef asked.

"Blasphemy?" Branch said.

"C?"Chef asked.

"Contrition?" said Branch

"D?"said Chef with a smug look on her face.

"Damnation."said Branch.

"E?"said Chef.

"Eternal damnation."said Branch.

"F?"said Chef.

"Festival?" Branch said who then got scared as Chef spit out her wine and almost choked on it.

"Excuse me?" Chef said as she finished coughing.

"F-f-Forgivness"said Branch who tried to correct himself.

"You said festival." Chef then said as she almost got angry with Branch.

"NO!" Branch yelled.

"You're thinking about going to the festival?" Chef questioned.

"I-i-It's just that you go every year." Branch said nervously.

" **I** am a public official. I must go! I don't enjoy a single bit of it. Every drunken Troll and Bergen celebrating a festival just sickens me."said Chef.

"I didn't mean to upset you Master."said Branch.

"Branch, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child anyone else would've repulsed you, so this is my thank you or taking you in and raising you as my son?" said Chef.

"I'm sorry madam" whispered Branch.

"Oh Branch, you don't know what it's like out there I do."said Chef.

The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole village  
I am your only friend

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here

You are deformed  
 _(I am deformed)_  
And you are ugly  
 _(And I am ugly)_

And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend  
 _(You are my one defender)_

Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster  
 _(I am a monster)  
_ Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer  
 _(Only a monster)_  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me  
 _(I'm faithful)  
_ Grateful to me  
 _(I'm grateful)  
_ Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

"You are good to me, Master Chef. I'm sorry." said Branch.

"You are forgiven, Branch. And don't you forget, this is your sanctuary." Said Chef.

Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there

And as Branch sang into the distance, the same birds from earlier flew into the sky.

 **WOW! That took me two hours to write this chapter. But I'm grateful for it. ;) Don't forget to enjoy, favorite, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunchtroll of Troll Village

Chapter 3: Creek's Return

Zooming down into the village, there is a troll knight named Creek who's returned from 20 years at war with the Bergens. You see Creek was praised for his leadership, his strength, and his fast reflexes. As Creek scoffed from looking at his map he said something to his horse Jason:

"We leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." said Creek as he threw away his map.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the Palace of Trolls!" yelled Creek to a couple of Master Chef's guards as they ignored him.

Poppy and her pet worm Mr. Dinkles **(Mr. Dinkles is a worm so I highly doubt he'd be dancing.)** dancing for money. Poppy is the leader of the Troll Gypsies after her dad died after trying to be overthrown by a fellow greedy Troll Gypsy. She's been grieving ever since..

"Stay away child! They're Troll Gypsies! They'll rob us dead blind!" yelled a Troll mother as she was taking her child away from the Troll Gypsies.

As Creek was walking by with Jason, he decided to pay the Troll Gypsies with his own money. But he noticed something out of the light, he noticed Poppy dancing with the tambourine and Poppy noticed him as well. So she decided to play a little note just for Creek. Creek smiled at this sudden gesture. But at a sudden whistle of a Troll Gypsy, both Poppy and Mr. Dinkles ran away. With Poppy running away with both the money and the tambourine in her hand, she dropped most of the money and tried to pick it up before she was stopped by Chad and Todd, two of Master Chef's most loyal guards.

"Alright Troll Gypsy, where did your steal the money?" said Chad.

"For your information, I earned this money!" said Poppy.

"Troll Gypsies don't earn money!" scoffed Todd.

"They steal it!" Chad said as he grabbed her from behind and tried to get back the money.

"You would know a lot about stealing, wouldn't ya?" Poppy cried out.

"Troublemaker, huh?"Todd said as he also tried to grab Poppy from behind.

As Mr. Dinkles came out of nowhere and bit the two guards with his teeth, Poppy knocked the guards out with a single punch.

As Poppy and Mr. Dinkles ran away from the guards, Creek decided to pull Jason in front of the guards and knock them out with Jason.

"Jason, sit!" Creek commanded as Jason sat on Chad.

"Oh my, I'm dearly sorry. Naughty horse! Seriously he's just impossible." Creek laughed and Poppy was also laughing in a corner nearby.

"Get this thing off me!" Chad commanded.

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant!" Todd yelled at Creek assuming he was a poor villager whilst pulling out his knife.

"You were saying Lieutenant?" said Creek who scoffed off the little battle they had as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh my! Oh! Captain Creek! At your service sir!" Todd said as he dropped the knife on his helmet and tried to help Chad up.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Trolls?" Creek demanded.

"Make way for the captain! Make way! Come on move it!" both Chad and Todd requested out of the villagers.

In a corner nearby, Poppy and Mr. Dinkles were disguised as an old beggar and they were both curious of this new captain in the Troll Village.

As we make way to the Palace of Trolls, Master Chef is watching a man being whipped to death. And Master Chef tells the executioner:

"Stop!" demanded Master Chef.

"Madam?" curiously said the executioner.

"He's up! Wait between lashes! Otherwise the man will die." said Master Chef.

"Yes madam." said the executioner

"Ah so this is the gallant Captain Creek! Home from the war!" said Master Chef.

"Reporting for duty, mam."Creek said in his thick British accent. 

"I see your record perceives you Creek! I expect nothing but the best from all from a war hero of your caliber." demanded Master Chef.

"And you shall have it mam. I guarantee it." Creek responded as said.

"Ahh yes. You know my last Captain of the Troll Guards was... umm... a bit of a disappointment to me."Master Chef explained as the last Captain of the Troll Guards had his last whip and groaned in so much pain as Creek jumped.

"Well... umm I'll make sure you whip my men into shape." Master Chef carefully explained meaning with no pun intended.

"Umm thank you mam. It's a tremendous honor." Creek stuttered.

"You've come to the Troll Village in its darkest hour, my Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily mislead." Master Chef explained to Creek.

"Mislead, mam?"Creek questioned.

"Look Captain, Troll Gypsies, the Troll Gypsies are outside the normal order with their heathen ways and the people's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped!" Master Chef demanded from Creek.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and pomp readers?" Creek questioned as he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Ah, but the real war Captain is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the Troll Gypsies one by one."Master Chef said as she squashed a few beetles.

Then Master Chef continued on by saying: and yet for all my success, they've thrived! I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very village! A nest if you will, call it the court of Trolls!" said Master Chef with a stern look to Creek.

"What are we going to do about it" Creek asked Master Chef.

Then Master Chef proceeded to make her point clear by squashing the beetle's entire nest and killing all the beetles in the process.

"You make your point quite vividly, mam."Creek said with a worried look on his face.

"You know I like you Captain! Shall we? Ugh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival before Captain?" Master Chef asked Creek.

"Not recently." Creek asked without even having at least a bit of concern on his face.

"Then this would be quite the education for you Captain! Come along." said Master Chef.

And as that conversation came to an end, Captain Creek walked away with a simple "I don't care about this at all" expression on his face.

 **Thank you for reading! As always, leave constructive criticism to tell me what I could do better next time! Thanks again and review, favorite, and enjoy.**


End file.
